A Real Reunion And Separation
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: Retake of S2 ep 8. Instead of Setsuna as the main one to meet Louise, it's Saji himself who met her while on his mission with Setsuna and Tieria.


_**A REAL REUNION AND SEPARATION**_

**EPISODE 8:**

Not long after everything went back to normal in the Ptolemios II……

In the briefing area…

Everyone was there, like in the anime, including Saji Crossroad. Apparently Setsuna made him stood by the side of the room for an indirect briefing as well.

"So, now we know that they're gonna have a party. WE must take this opportunity to find those behind A-Laws." said Sumeragi.

"Time for some party bashing." Lasse struck both of his fists together.

"I'll take part in this mission!" exclaimed Tieria all of a sudden. Everyone looked at him.

"I want to find out myself; who are the distortions of the world who are there. Zettai." he clenched his right fist.

"Tieria…" thought Allelujah.

"Well then. If you insist." said Sumeragi.

"I shall accompany him as well." added Setsuna.

"Setsuna…" Tieria looked at him.

"I'll be his backup."

"OK then. But as precaution, you better take your Gundams along with you." she replied.

"I… I want to go too!" Saji bumped in all of a sudden. He, who had been standing at one corner all along suddenly went up to them.

"What? You?" Lasse choked in surprise.

"No way. It's too dangerous for you." said Sumeragi.

"I want to help too. I'll backup Setsuna. I won't cause any trouble. I want to try and help out for something at least." he clenched his fists, feeling a little nervous and guilty. " I only want to try and help out."

"Saji…" Setsuna stared at him, for quite some time, then…

"Let him come along with me."

"But…."

"We as backups will be surveying the outside area as spies. So it won't be that dangerous."

The rest of them didn't spoke a single word. Sumeragi closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Tieria stared at Saji. Setsuna also didn't say anything more.

"Very well, both of you will be the backups together." she finally replied.

"Got it." replied Setsuna.

"Hah." replied Saji.

"Saji." Setsuna turned to him. "But if things turn out to be the worst, you must escape for safety no matter what happens, got it?"

"Y…yes. I'll do my best."

"My, my, this is just spying, not eradiating." thought Lockon.

**************************************************************

After Setsuna, Tieria and Saji left the Ptolemios II……..

Allelujah was sitting in his room. He looked a little gloomy.

"The A-Laws would've recovered Marie's Ahead by now. I wonder what's gonna happen next? Even if they believe Colonel Smirnov's report, what's gonna happen to them later? I cannot let Marie into the battlefield again. She doesn't suit to be there."

The door slid open, and Marie entered the room.

"Allelujah."

"Oh, Marie." he looked up.

"What's the matter? You don't look well."

"Eh, nothing… I'm just thinking of something."

"Regarding me, right?" she asked.

"H…how…?"

"I can sense it through my quantum waves. You seemed to be worried about me, or something like that."

"Ma…maybe I'm just thinking too much. After all, you promised me and Colonel Smirnov that you won't enter the battlefield anymore."

"That's true. Straight from my heart, isn't it? Whatever you say, I'll do it."

"Marie…"

"Yeah, because I don't want to lose you again."

"I know…"

"Allelujah?"

"Yeah?"

"Err… about that thing earlier…"

"You mean…?" Allelujah looked surprised.

"Hmm. I know it sounds weird asking you now." her face blushed. "But I thought of continuing it now."

"Marie… you…" Allelujah's forehead began to sweat.

"I know it's weird if we do it now, in the middle of a war, but… I just wonder if we ever have another chance again in the future."

"I see." Allelujah rubbed his sweat away. "The future… we don't know what lies ahead. But doing it now…. I don't really mind, since it's with Marie."

"Plus…"

"What?"

"You know………… this is the first time I'm trying it out?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." Allelujah hugged her tight. Marie held her hands around him. They smooched each other, in very seductive way.

"Come on, come, what next?" thought Mileina, who was eavesdropping from the door outside. "What next, couple?"

"Marie…" Allelujah looked at her. She stared at him. "Can we make this day an unforgettable one?"

"Of course." she replied, without even hesitating.

Allelujah took her to bed. She laid down first. Allelujah sat at the side of the bed, slowly removing his coat, and then his shirt. Marie sat up, and undressed herself as well.

"Marie…."

"Allelujah…."

**********************************************************************************

At the party…..

Setsuna leaned against a van, checking something with his device. Saji crouched next to him, looking bored.

"Is there anything we can do right now?" he asked.

"Our job is to backup Tieria. All we can do is wait and see what's gonna happen. He should be meeting them by now."

"Who are they anyway?"

"I have no idea yet. That's why we're here." he clicked one of the buttons on his device. Saji stood up and stretched his body and…

"Yawn….!!!"

Louise Halevy and Andrei Smirnov exited the building, walking towards the car.

"You sure you don't mind leaving early?"

"I'm not into such things. Besides, I don't have the heart for parties." she pulled off her gloves.

Somehow, Setsuna and Saji didn't even noticed they were walking close to where they were standing. Louise spotted Setsuna by the van.

"Eh?" she noticed him, and went up to him. Andrei looked surprise, but remained at his position for that time.

"Excuse me." she went to him. Sstsuna startled, and turned back to look at her.

"You…"

"Huh?" Setsuna looked surprised as well.

"You're that guy who was with my fiend before…"

"You… back in Japan…." Setsuna recognized her.

"Mmm… this world sure is small, isn't it?"

"That voice…" Saji thought, and appeared next to Setsuna.

"!!!!!!?" Louise gasped and covered her own mouth. Saji was stunned. Both of them….

"Louise?"

"Sa….Saji?" tears starting to flow out of her eyes. "Is it really you?"

"Louise?" Saji looked at her carefully. He noticed her left arm had been regenerated back to normal.

"Your arm… it's back."

"Emm." she couldn't hold back.

"Louise." he went and hugged her. She didn't react for the moment, a little at loss. Setsuna and Andrei looked on from their spot.

"Louise." Saji's tears was flowing out by then.

"Sa..ji…" she closed her eyes, still at a loss. Finally she held her arms around him as well.

"I really miss you."

"M……me….too." she replied in her sadness.

********************************************************************************

A little while later……

Yeah, like the anime scene, but Setsuna was standing at another part of the lane, not far from the fountain instead. It was Saji who sat next to Louise at the fountain.

"How have you been, Louise?" Saji asked.

"Emm, I'm fine." she replied, without even looking up at him.

"Ano…?"

"What….?"

"Are you sure you're ok right now?"

"Emm, don't worry about me."

"Oh."

Setsuna remained where he was.

"So, Saji." she looked up, but didn't look at him. "You should be working by now."

"Emm. I've done it. I finally work in space."

"Then, where?" she sounded a little gloomy.

"Well…. Err.. It's at Proud base for the time being."

"Proud?" thought Louise. Her eyes opened wide. Fear filled her heart all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?"

"Err…. Nothing." she rubbed her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Mmm. So you've finally achieved your dream to be in space."

"What? It's not just my dream. It's our dream, remember? To be in space together, now it's just half of it. I'm waiting for your part."

"By the way, why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be working there?" she tried to calm down and changed the topic instead.

"Oh, err… I'm given off right now, so I came back to Earth for a break."

"Oh, I see."

"Louise?"

"……"

"Why are here anyway?"

"Well…… I have formal business here."

"Formal? You're working somewhere near here?"

"Well…. Something like that."

"Oh."

Setsuna looked a little suspicious towards Louise by now.

"Say, Saji, why are you here on the other hand?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm following Setsuna around today. Since I have nothing to do."

"…."

"Ano, Louise?"

"Hmmm?" she finally looked at him again.

"Do you still remember our promise?" he held up his chain with the gold ring. She stared at him.

"I do remember that." she held her own hand up. Saji noticed the ring at her finger.

"I see. Then, can I say it again….."

"No….!!!"

"Huh?!"

"Errr… I mean…. I'm not in the mood for all those right now." her eyes began to be filled with tears. "How can I…? When I haven't get my revenge yet?"

"But, what are you gonna do? How can you?"

"You won't understand? I don't want you to be involved in my business! So you should just……"

Saji hugged her tightly before she could say more.

"What are you doing? Let go!"

"Listen Louise!" Saji refused to let her go. "You don't have to do it."

"!!!"

"I'll do it for you!"

"What…..???"

"Because….. I'm already involved in this whole thing!" he started shedding tears too.

"Saji?"

Saji leaned back and stared at her. Louise didn't react.

"I'll do anything for you, Louise. Just… don't push yourself for revenge. It doesn't help you anything. They won't come back."

"What are you saying?"

"I… can understand your feelings." his tears flowed down to his cheek. "My sister…. is gone too…"

"You mean…?"

"She died too…"

"Then….. I'll…"

"No…. I don't want anymore deaths. I don't want Louise to go after them anymore, and die just for revenge. I cannot live without you."

"Saji."

Saji's face went closer to hers. His lips was getting close to hers. Louise didn't know how to react. Just then…

"Louise." Setsuna walked up to them. "Sorry for bothering both of you, but…. Louise, you said that you're here for formal business. Could it be…. That you have some relation with A-Laws?"

Louise's eyes opened wide. Saji was stunned upon listening those words.

"A-Laws? Louise, is it true…. You're with A-Laws?"

"…….."

Setsuna remained silent, Saji was waiting for her answer. Louise couldn't say a word.

"You mean…. you're after Celestial Being till now?

"Arrrggghhh!!!" Louise felt the pain in a head again. She fell to her knees, and held her head tight.

"Louise?!" Saji knelt beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Damn it." thought Setsuna. He went to Saji.

"What's wrong?" Billy Katagiri arrived at the scene.

"Louise?! Hang on" Saji held her behind.

"It… it hurts! Arrgh!" Louise struggled to overcome her pain.

"Suddenly she's like that. Maybe she's ill." said Setsuna.

"I'll try and get help…. Hey, it's you!!!" Billy exclaimed. Setsuna looked up at him, and his eyes wide opened.

"Guards! Over here!" Billy yelled. Setsuna stood up immediately.

"Both of you, don't you dare touch her!" he yelled, waiting for the nearby guards to arrive. Andrei began to notice the commotion for afar and exited his car.

"What…. What's goin…" Louise struggled to say.

"Konno otoko….. Celestial Being no member ga!!!" Billy pointed his finger at Setsuna.

"This is not good! Saji, we must go!" he pulled Saji up.

"But… Louise…"

The guards could be seen running for the other end towards the scene.

"There's no time. We must leave her. If you get caught now, you'll be prosecuted as a Katharon member again." he started pulling him along.

"Guards, hurry!!! Here!!" exclaimed Billy. Andrei was dashing towards them now.

"Come!!!" Setsuna ran off, pulling Saji along by the arm. Billy startled, but was unable to do anything to stop them.

"Louise!!!" Saji exclaimed, his other hand held up, trying to get hold of her, but to no avail.

"What?" Satsuna took out his device with his other hand. "Damn it. Tieria's cover's been blown already? We must get out of here."

"But Louise…?"

"We'll come back for her next time. Now escaping is more important." they ran on. Tears continued flowing from Saji's eyes as they ran on.

Andrei reached the scene and bent to help Louise. She struggled in her pain to take her painkiller pills.

"Sa…ji….." she muttered his name, as she tried to calm down.

"Halevy." Andrei just looked on.

"**Note: Konno otoko…. Celestial Being no member ga!!!"---- That guy's a member of the Celestial Being!!!**


End file.
